


Silent Killers

by OliversMuse



Series: Silent Killers [1]
Category: Arrow - Fandom, Felicity Smoak - Fandom, Oliver Queen - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Each chapter is like an episode, Fiesty Felicity, Murder Mystery, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, csi - Freeform, married, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak have been married for three years and work CSI for the FBI. This story will follow their relationship and the cases they encounter.





	1. CopyCat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys, so this is being written for @SmoakinHotNerd (Kel). I am not familiar with this show but she said it is similar to the show Bones so if I lean more in that direction do not be surprised. Two chapters will encompass an episode. I hope you guys enjoy this AU.
> 
> The beautiful poster was created by @MsOlicitySQueen. Thank you so much Tori for the wonderful poster.

 

Felicity Smoak-Queen looked carefully at the photos of the body that had been found recently near the dam on County Road 26. She noted everything from the angle of the arms and legs to the clothing the victim was wearing. Her husband Oliver Queen stood nearby talking to the lead detective on the case they had been called to assist. They both worked for the FBI, she as an anthropology and forensic archeologist and he as a lead forensic detective. She shuffled through the remaining photos and suddenly something significant caught her eye. There were marks on the man's chest that she had seen before and when she turned to signal to Oliver he excused himself and walked to her side. 

Placing one hand on the back of her chair and the other on the table beside her he looked down at the photo that she pointed to when he approached. 

"Do these marks look familiar?"

Oliver glanced at the photo of the man that she was pointing to and his eyes narrowed. "Circular marks, just like the case we worked on last month."

"Right and look at this one." Felicity pulled out another photo and when he saw the tire marks that she was pointing to he sighed. "Those are the same tire marks as well."

"But we put Jameson in prison. The evidence that he was the killer was open and shut." Oliver said the words as they thumbed through the remaining photos. "I know. But that doesn't preclude a copycat killer. I need them to exhume the body so that I can get a better look at those marks."

Oliver glanced over at the detective he had been talking to before and then back at her and whispered, "They are already upset that we have been called in on this case. I am not sure that telling them to dig up a dead body is going to go over very well."

Felicity stood up and whispered back, "Just let me handle this. I am better at getting cooperation than you." Oliver glared at his wife as she approached the detective.

"Detective Stephens, is it?" She looked at him with a smile. "Felicity Smoak-Queen. Listen, I need you to contact the coroner's office. I want this victim's remains exhumed, so I can examine the body myself."

The man looked down at the tiny blonde before him. She was a looker, but she was in a man's domain. He didn't take orders. 

Oliver heard his wife and then saw the man’s expression and he sighed. Oh boy, this man was in for a big surprise.

 “What is your name?” Felicity glared up at the detective her patience at its end.

“Daniel, why?”

“Daniel, have you ever seen a body when the water has bloated the flesh to the point that the skin is almost translucent? Or when the maggots and flies have been feeding for enough time that parts of the body are unrecognizable?”

Oliver tried to hold back a grin as the man started to turn green in the face.

“Or have you ever smelled a body just after it has been burned to the point that it is nothing but a black, charred mass?”

The guys eyes got big as he listened to the woman. He hated working with dead bodies. It was the one part of the job that he always tried to rush through.

“Well I have seen them all. You see this badge?” She flashed him her FBI badge. “This badge means that when it comes to forensics’ I outrank you on every level. So, I am going to tell you one more time. I want you to call the coroner and have the body exhumed tomorrow. Or you just might find a finger in the next cup of coffee you inhale.” She smiled sweetly, and the man glowered at her before he turned and stalked to his desk.

She grinned at her husband as he shook his head at her. “You have to make them sick?”

“Works every single time.”

***

Felicity and Oliver stood graveside as the excavator started to dig. Something had been bugging Oliver since Felicity had brought the marks on the man’s chest to his attention. He hoped that a lot of their questions could be answered when Felicity viewed the body and he just prayed the body was in decent shape. He grimaced as the dirt covered coffin was removed and when he looked down at Felicity she was eyeing him with a grin.

"I really hate this part." Oliver's voice was all growly and gruff and it made Felicity laugh.

"I know you do. You want me to handle this?"

"No, I will be fine. Anyway, you have the hardest part coming up. You get to examine the body."

Oliver REALLY hated that part. It always made him sick to his stomach, but his wife was amazing, and she handled everything with her usual grace and aplomb. They walked to their car and followed as the van carrying the newly dug up casket drove to the coroner’s office. Oliver parked the car and taking a deep breath steeled his resolve before following her inside.

Felicity eyed the corpse with a careful eye, cataloging every single detail. She noticed the circular marks that littered the chest and the hole in the skull from the bullet wound. Jameson had used a weapon on his victims and this one looked very similar. However, he had never used a gun, so she was starting to think that the copycat had their own M.O.

“Oliver, can you hand me the fire pit poker?” Jameson had used a particular poker that was made of metal. It had a circular end that left a very distinctive mark on the skin and when Felicity placed the circle against the wound it was a definitive match.

“It’s a match.” She set the poker aside as she pulled off her gloves.

“So why use the poker in a copycat manor? The victim was killed with a gunshot to the head.” Oliver was already running scenarios in his mind as he tried to figure out where to start.

“Maybe they thought we would be distracted by the marks on the chest. Maybe there is something more here?”

“Good point. Listen, I am going grab one of the detectives and go question Jameson’s brother. Maybe he can give us a clue as to someone that knew Jameson.”

“Ok, I am going to look our victim over a little more closely and send some samples to the lab.” She grinned as Oliver’s eyes skimmed past the corpse on the table.

“You really hate this part.” Her words were matter of fact and teasing.

“I really do.” He kissed her cheek and quickly left the room.

***

Chris Jameson sat in his home, a beer in his hand and the TV blaring a decades old western. The house was in disarray and messy, reflecting the poverty that he lived in daily. He never held down a full-time job, the thought of work making his head hurt and when he heard a knock at the door, he placed his beer on the table and approached it with cautious steps. You didn’t just open your door to anyone in this neighborhood. That could get you robbed or worse and so he glanced through the peep hole to see two men on his doorstep, one flashing an FBI badge.

“Come on Chris, open the door.” Oliver had met Chris a handful of times during his investigation of his brother and because Chris was a low-level criminal he was cautious, so they needed to handle him with care.

The door slowly opened to a disheveled Chris who was wearing a white t-shirt underneath a button down striped blue shirt and blue jeans and Oliver quickly surmised from the odor that he had not showered in a while.

“Agent Queen. What can I do for you?” He kept the door slightly closed, not wanting them to see the mess inside and decide to snoop around.

“I need to talk to you for a moment, can you step outside?”

Chris looked back into the room before he stepped out on the porch and shut the door behind him.

“Chris this is Detective Adams with the Star City PD. I am helping him investigate a murder that has some similarities to your brother’s M.O. I wanted to ask you a few questions.”

Chris looked at him nervously and the nodded.

“Chris can you tell us if your brother knew a man by the name of Jeff Benson?”

Chris shook his head no, “That name does not ring a bell.” Detective Adams pulled a photo from his jacket pocket and showed it to the man, but it was a picture from the crime scene and Chris scrunched his nose when he saw the blood.

Oliver watched his reaction with intense interest. He knew Chris was not their suspect, the man was too much of a weasel to be into murder but Oliver had a feeling he might be able to lead them in the right direction, or even directly to the suspect.

“Yeah, I have seen this guy before. He used to hang around at the bar on 10th street, ummm, Pratt’s Bar.”

Detective Adams took some notes as Chris described where he had seen their victim. This was a huge help as maybe their suspect was a patron of the bar.

“Did you notice him talking to anyone or have an argument with anyone while at the bar?”

“No, but he did talk to this one guy. His name is Richard. I have seen him at the bar quite often and he has had run ‘in with a few of the regulars.” Chris looked at them nervously. “Are we done?”

Oliver looked at him for another moment and then nodded. “Don’t leave town Chris. We might have more questions.”

Chris nodded to them nervously and then scurried back into his house. Oliver glanced around before walking down to their car. They needed to head to the bar and talk to some of the patrons there. It was the middle of the day, so they could catch the ones he called “loafers”. They were the ones with no jobs who spent their government checks on nothing but booze and drugs or booze and cigarettes. Of course, they would have to make a second visit later tonight to catch the patrons who frequented the bar after work or for social interaction.

Oliver’s phone rang, and he looked down to see it was Felicity calling. Maybe she had some good news.

“Hey Felicity, what’cha got?”

“So, I was right. I think our killer was using the copycat to the Jameson murders as a decoy. I think our victim and the killer had an altercation right before the killer beat him with the poker and then shot him in the head.”

“What did you find?”

“DNA and not just a little. Let’s just say our killer will have a deep scratch mark somewhere on their body, care of our victim.”

Oliver had her on speaker and Detective Adams quickly wrote this down as they neared the bar. “Ok, just got done speaking with Chris and are headed to Pratt’s Bar on 10th street.”

“Ok be careful.”

“Ok I will see you at home. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Oliver hung up the phone as he pulled into a parking space at the bar.

Hopefully they would get a workable lead.

***

Oliver and Detective Adams stepped into the lowly lit bar and Oliver’s eyes scanned the room. There were only a couple of patrons there, one sitting at the bar and one in a booth. They were both men, so Oliver and Adams approached the bar first, hoping to get a clue from the bartender.

“Hi, I am Agent Queen this is Detective Adams, we wanted to ask you a few questions about a patron of your bar.”

The man behind the counter was covered with tattoos. He had his long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail and his mustache did little to hide the frown on his face. “Sure, ask away.”

Detective Adams pulled out the photo and laid it on the bar. “Have you seen this gentleman before?”

The guy glanced at the photo. Yeah, that is Jeff Benson.” He looked at them both surprised. “Someone killed him, hu?”

Oliver watched the guy closely making note of his body language.

“Can you tell us when you last saw Benson or if the name Richard rings a bell?”

“Benson was in here last week, Thursday I believe. I remember because I had just started my shift and he was arguing with another man that I had not seen around here before. Richard comes to the bar here and there, but he's not a regular. He wasn't here the night of Benson's arguement.”

“Would you happen to know the guy’s name that was arguing with Benson? Adams took notes as the bartender told them of that night.

“I think I heard someone call hm Sam. Like I said, I have never seen him before.”

“Would you happen to know what they were arguing about?”

“Something about Benson owing him some money. I know Jeff was a huge gambler and was prone to whining about his debts when he had a few beers.”

“Have you seen this Sam since that night?”

“No, but Burt over there might have seen him. He is here every day. He might have come in when on one of my days off.”

Oliver turned and looked at the man in the booth toward the back. They approached him, and Oliver could tell right way the man was a seasoned drinker. His eyes were red and blood shot but when he spoke his voice was clear. He told them that Sam was a bookie that worked The Glades. Benson had been into him for a few thousand dollars and Sam had come to collect. Oliver and Adams asked a few more questions as their suspect started to take shape. The bookies of Star City were few and far between, so the ones’ that DID run a business were known for being ruthless.

Oliver thanked the gentleman and then headed to the car.

They were headed to The Glades


	2. CopyCat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @olida_magda for the wonderful banner.

Sam took the money from the man his men had just beaten to within an inch of his life and giving him a smirk, he leaned down next to him. "Next time you want to try to pull one over on me you remember this moment."

The guy groaned as Sam stood and motioning to his men before walking back to his car. He was meeting a possible client back at his office and he did not want to be late. The guy had called earlier asking for a significant loan and with the interest that would be attached to it Sam was looking at making a pretty penny.

They arrived back at his office and strolled in with his usual confident air. There were two gentlemen waiting for him when he returned, and he looked at them in surprise.

Oliver flashed his badge, “Are you Sam?”

Sam hid the surprise that flickered in his eyes and nodded, “Yes.” He needed to play it cool. Feds and cops were always snooping around but they were never able to pin anything on him. Today would be no different.

“I am Agent Queen this is Detective Adams; can we ask you a few questions?”

Sam glanced at his men and then nodded briefly before turning and walking into his office. His men would be nearby, just in case, but he never liked to deal with the feds in any capacity.

They all took a seat and Oliver let his eyes scan the room before he turned to Sam with a cold smile. “Were you at Pratt’s Bar on 10th street last Thursday evening?”

Sam hesitated briefly and then cockily sat back in his chair, “I get a drink there from time to time.”

“Did you happen to have a conversation with a man by the name of Jeff Benson? Word on the street is he was into you for some money.”

Oliver let the obvious linger and kept his gaze on Sam watching him closely for any tells that might give something away.

“He owed me a few grand. I stopped by to remind him.” The last word was said carefully, and Oliver could tell the man was measuring what he told them.

Oliver leaned forward slightly, “Did you two have an argument?”

Sam’s eyes narrowed, “He didn’t have the money he owed me, and things might have become heated.”

Oliver pressed a little further, “After he left the bar did you follow him that night?”

“No. I left and came back here.”

“You didn’t wait for him to leave and then take him out to the dam.” Oliver watched him again carefully, and Sam frowned.

“No. That is not my style. I told him I would give him one week and I left.” Just what was the agent trying to imply? “What is this about?” He looked at them confused.

“Jeff Benson was found down by the dam with a gunshot would to his head.” Sam was surprised, and Oliver noted it in his eyes.

“Well I guess I won’t be getting my money back.” He knew he was being callous but that was part of his business. It was all about the money.

“Did you see Jeff talking to anyone else that night?” Detective Adams spoke up and Sam thought for a moment.

“Yea, actually I saw him talking to some dude with greasy brown hair. His brother recently went to prison for murder.”

Oliver frowned, “Are you talking about Chris Jameson?”

Sam nodded, “Yeah that’s him. They were talking when I arrived and quite heatedly at that.”

Oliver looked at him as Detective Adams scribbled on his pad, “Did you hear what they were talking about?”

Sam shook his head, “The only thing I heard was some woman’s name. Cindy, I think it was.”

They were arguing about a woman. Chris had not mentioned that.

Oliver shared a look with Detective Adams, “Sam, thank you. Stay in town as we might have a few more questions for you.”

Sam leaned back with a cocky smile, “I am not going anywhere man.”

They exited the building and Oliver immediately called up Felicity; she answered on the second ring.

“Oliver, how did it go?”

“Good, hey listen. Did we ever receive a DNA sample from Chris Jameson?”

“Brian’s brother? Yes, why?”

“Can you run the sample against the DNA found on Benson’s body?”

“Sure, give me about an hour. I can have the results when you get home for dinner.”

“OK, thanks” Oliver hung up the phone and relayed what Felicity had said to Detective Adams. “I will drop you off at the station and then call you when my wife has the DNA results. We might need to make another surprise visit to Chris tonight.”

***

Oliver stepped into their apartment as the alarm system announced his arrival. Felicity had developed their system last year and had been working and perfecting it on the side. She worked on tech as a hobby, but Oliver was slowly realizing that it might turn into something more one day. His wife was way too smart.

Felicity looked up from where she was working on the sample he had asked her to check and he leaned down and kissed her as she looked up at him.

“About 20 minutes and we will know if there is a match. I take it your Glade’s lead was a dead end?”

Oliver shrugged off his coat and slumped down onto the couch with a sigh, “Yeah. Sam is not our killer. And I was sure that Chris was not either but now I am having second thoughts.”

Felicity walked over and sat next to him tucking her legs beneath her, facing him. “Why?”

“Sam told us that he saw Chris and Benson in a heated argument that night at the bar. That is something that Chris neglected to share with us.”

“What were they arguing about?”

“All Sam heard from the conversation was a woman’s name, Cindy.”

“You think this was a crime of passion?”

“I don’t know but hopefully that sample will tell us.” He leaned over and kissed her softly before making his way to the kitchen. “You up for an omelet for dinner?”

“Sounds good.” Felicity stood and made her way back to her computer. The sample was chugging away so all they could do now was wait. She decided to do a little more research on their victim and as she did she found something interesting.

“You said the girls name was Cindy?”

Oliver looked up from where he was cooking and nodded, “Yeah, why?”

Felicity scrolled further down. “It seems that our victim liked to frequent strip clubs. The one that shows on his account most often is “The Million Dollar Saloon” in the Glades. They have a stripper there by the name of Sindy spelled with an S.”

Oliver turned and looked at her in surprise. “You think Sam was pushing up on Sindy and Benson didn’t like it?”

Felicity’s fingers flew quickly across the keyboard as she hacked into Chris’s bank account. “I don’t know but I can tell you that Chris was at that same club just last Tuesday. That is two days before Benson was killed.” She turned and looked at Oliver. They just might have their killer.

Oliver plated their food and Felicity walked over to the bar and sat down taking a big bite. She loved her husband’s cooking and she moaned as it slid down her throat. “Oh, how I have missed your omelet’s.”

Oliver smiled at her, “You were the one that put us on that diet. I don’t think I will eat another egg white for years.” He playfully shuddered, and she laughed.

They both looked toward her computer as they heard a beep and she raced over and pulled up the sample report. Oliver saw her deflate and he sighed, “Inconclusive?” Felicity nodded.

“We need to get a fresh sample.”

“Ok, Adams and I can go pay him a visit tonight.”

“Why don’t I go to the Million Dollar and see if I can talk to Sindy.”

Oliver frowned. He didn’t like her out in the field and he certainly did not want her going to some strip club where the men were horny and stupid. At least not without him by her side.

“No, you stay here and be ready for when I get that new sample.”

Felicity frowned at him, “It would save us some time if I spoke to Sindy while you questioned Chris.”

“I said no Felicity.” That got her hackles rising and she lifted an eyebrow at him. He immediately knew he had said the wrong thing.

“You said no?” He could hear the incredulous tone in her voice.

“What I meant to say is I don’t want you anywhere near that sleaze club. Adams and I can stop by there after we talk to Chris.”

“You just want to see some boobs.” Felicity teased, and Oliver turned red.

“That is not it and you know it besides…..” he walked over and leaned down and kissed her lips, “I am an ass man.”

Felicity swatted his arm as he stood and grabbed his coat. “I will call you shortly.” Oliver walked out of the apartment and Felicity hesitated only for a moment before she grabbed her coat as well. She was not just going to sit around and wait for him to call. She set the alarm and headed to her car.

***

Oliver and Detective Adams arrived at Chris’s house around 8:00, and the lights were on, so they could tell he was home. They knocked and waited and when they heard some stumbling around inside they knocked again. Chris finally opened the door and Oliver smelled alcohol. Lots of alcohol.

Chris looked at them in surprise and then he laughed, slurring his words. “Agen Queeeen.”

“Chris can we come in?” Oliver figured after seeing Chris that the easiest way to obtain a DNA sample was to get his hands on one of the cans of beer that Oliver was sure was going to be littering the room. Chris stumbled back and let them in and Oliver and Adams entered slowly. The place was filthy with trash everywhere. Oliver noted a couple of beer cans on the coffee table and they made their way inside as Chris collapsed onto the sofa.

“Chris we just have a couple of more questions for you. Do you know a woman by the name of Sindy?”

Chris laughed and smiled as he shook his head, “Oh yeah. She’s my girl.”

Oliver moved slightly closer to the coffee table as Detective Adams asked him a few questions, “Did you ever see Benson at the club where Sindy works?”

Chris squinted his eyes trying to remember with his alcohol addled mind, “Yeah, he use to go there and hit on her.” Adams noted that Chris said the words with a little more force and he could tell there was some anger in his tone.

Chris stood and walked to the kitchen with an angry stride as Oliver quickly picked up a can and slipped it into his coat pocket.

“Did you two ever have an argument regarding Sindy?” Oliver watched him closely trying to see if his expression gave him away.

Chris staggered back to the couch and plopped back down popping open a can of beer. “I warned him to stay away from her. Sin…..Ssssindy didn’t like him.”

Oliver exchanged a glance with Adams as Chris also said something that caught Oliver’s attention, “She…Ssssin started carrying a gun.”

Oliver and Adams looked at each other and Oliver felt apprehension fill his body. “Thank you, Chris.” They made their way toward the door and as soon as they got outside Oliver tried to call Felicity. She didn’t answer.

***

Felicity walked into the club her eyes assessing everything around her as she always did. She had been with Oliver long enough to have picked up a few things even though she worked with dead bodies. Always be aware of your surroundings.

She approached the bar and gave the man a bright smile. “Hi there. I was wondering if Sindy is working tonight?” She acted a little ditzy and twirled her hair with her finger and the man gave her a once over and smiled.

“Why she sure is darlin. She just finished her set and should be out shortly. Can I get you a drink?”

Felicity rarely drank alcohol and when she did it was wine. She looked around the room and then gave him another dazzling smile. “Can I just get a water sugar?”

The man hurried to get what she requested, and he sat it in front of her with a smile of interest. He had never seen this blonde in the club before and she was a beauty. “I haven’t seen you here before.”

Felicity smiled innocently, “I use to frequent Jades, on the south side, but when I heard about Sin I decided to stop by.”

Felicity heard her phone ring and she reached into her pocket and silenced the ringer. She didn’t want to be distracted and she was glad she had ignored it when the bartender told her. “There is Sin.”

Felicity turned on the stool to see a beautiful girl with long auburn hair dressed in silver shimmering boy shorts and no top. She was smiling and working the room and Felicity winked at the bartender before she made her way over to Sin. The woman was flirting, trying to get a lap dance when Felicity approached her.

Felicity held up a $50-dollar bill, “Sin, do you have a moment for me?” Sin gave her a once over before she took the money and motioned for Felicity to follow her. Felicity looks around as they headed to the back and Sin led her through a curtain to the back and she turned as soon as they were out of sight of the floor. She placed the money in her shorts and then looked at Felicity.

“Sin, do you know a gentleman by the name of Chris Jameson?”

Sin smiled, “Yeah, he’s my boyfriend.”

That took Felicity by surprise, but she didn’t let it show. “What does he think of your working as a stripper?” Felicity was never one to mince words and she got right to the point.

Sin gave her a look that told her she thought that was a rude question. “Chris loves me. He doesn’t mind me dancing.”

“Did you also know a gentleman by the name of Jeff Benson?” She watched Sin carefully and she noticed that something flickered in her eyes at the mention of his name.

“Benson was an asshole that use to come in here and harass the dancers.”

Felicity noted that in her mind and she glanced around as Sin leaned in closer. “He deserved what he got. I wish they had knocked his dick off with that poker.”

Felicity watched as Sin looked around and straightened, “I have to get back to work.” She walked off and Felicity walked back out into the main room and headed to the front door. She was going over their conversation in her mind and she was outside before something hit her that Sin had said. She had mentioned that the person should have should have hit him with the poker in the groin and no one knew of the poker except for her and Oliver.

Felicity stopped and ignoring the buzzing of her phone walked back inside the club.

***

Oliver threw his phone into the floorboard with a “Damn!!” Felicity was not answering his phone and he new his wife well enough to know she had gone to the club against his wishes. He pushed the accelerator down and drove as fast as he could safely drive toward the club. He parked quickly and hurried into the club and Oliver looked around the room before walking to the bar. He flashed his badge and asked about Sin. He was not at all surprised when the bartender laughed and said, “Wow she is popular tonight. You are the second person to come in tonight asking for her.”

Oliver’s eyes narrowed, “Was the other person a woman about so high with blonde hair and glasses?”

The bartender nodded, “She is in the back with her now getting a lap dance.”

Oliver frowned at that and before the guy could stop him he headed toward the back of the club. He motioned for Adams to go toward the other curtain as he neared the one closest to the stage. He didn’t see Felicity or Sin and so he made his way further back. The dancers looked him over not self conscious at all at their nudity as he made his way through the dressing room, but he did not even notice, his focus solely on finding Felicity.

Oliver made his way to the very back and came upon a closed door. He could hear voices inside and when he heard Felicity he burst through the door. Felicity was standing close to Sin and he noticed the gun immediately. He placed his hand on his weapon but did not draw it and Sin turned to him with anger flashing in her eyes, her gun trained on Felicity’s head.

“Oliver wait, please.” Felicity motioned for him to stop and as his adrenaline pumped and his eyes darted between her and Sin, he listened to her try to reason with Sin.

“He kept coming onto me and wouldn’t leave me alone.” Sin’s voice was shaky and loud as the gun wobbled in her hand. “I told him over and over and when I mentioned it to Chris he confronted him.” Oliver listened, his eyes focused on her, his concern fully for his wife.

Sin wiped the tears and snot from her face as she remembered that night. “He offered me a ride home and I didn’t have any other choice. I told him he could take me home and when we got there he forced himself inside and tried to rape me.”

Oliver heard Felicity gasp as Sin told them about how she had gotten  away and grabbed her gun from her purse and shot him in the head.

Felicity held out her hands to Sin, trying to calm her down as the woman continued to sob. She was finally able to get her attention enough for Oliver to approach from behind and grab the gun away from her. He placed cuffs on her hands as Adams entered the room and he let him take her to the car.

Oliver grabbed Felicity and hugged her tight as she trembled, and he pulled back and cupped her face.

“Felicity Megan Smoak-Queen. What am I going to do with you?” He knew being angry would do no good and to be honest he was just glad his wife was alive and ok.

She kissed him and hugged him tight. “We will talk later. Let’s get her to the station and get her testimony down.”

They headed outside, and Oliver made sure Adams was good before he walked over to Felicity’s car. “I’ll drive.”

He took her keys and drove them back to the station. Sin was booked, and her testimony taken, and they soon learned that she had contacted Chris after shooting Benson. Chris helped her move his body to the dam but before they left he let his anger get the best of him and he beat Benson’s dead body with the fireplace poker.

Chris was brought in just a few hours later and booked.

***

Felicity and Oliver arrived back to their apartment a little after midnight. It had been a long grueling day and the stress from the scene at the strip club was taking its toil. Oliver removed her coat and they headed to the bedroom, both quiet and saying very little. They knew they needed to talk but it could wait until tomorrow. It always did.

They undressed and did their bedtime routine and when they slipped into bed Felicity immediately moved into her husbands’ arms. Their jobs were not ideal and they both worked long hours. Even as partners they were always called upon to be professional. However now they were home and she snuggled into his embrace as he held her close. She didn’t want to think about anything but him and soon they lost themselves in each other as the adrenaline from the day took over.

As they lay side by side a little later, their bodies spent, exhaustion hitting them. They curled up together and quickly fell asleep with an “I love you” on their lips.

Tomorrow was a new day and they both knew, it would all start over again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will start a new story. I hope you guys enjoyed this one.


End file.
